


One Dip, Two Chips

by SpyroForLife



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, One-Shot, Rimming, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/pseuds/SpyroForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill decides to spice things up one night by inviting along a guest from another dimension. Surprise! The guest is him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Dip, Two Chips

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sin

Dipper wasn’t too surprised when his head was gently tilted back and a blindfold was tied snugly over his eyes, turning the world black around him.

There was snickering behind him, and Dipper set down his pencil, deciding that he won't be doing any more finances tonight. "Why have you blinded me, Bill?"

"Oh, I figured your eyes were probably getting tired of seeing all those numbers, so ya know, I just decided to hide them from your view for a while."

Dipper snorted. "How thoughtful of you."

"I know, right? I have a really fun idea for the rest of our night... c'mere."

There was a gentle pressure on Dipper's shoulders. He stood, carefully stepping away from the chair and letting his partner pull him into an embrace. He found the other's lips and kissed him, smiling as Bill's hands roamed down his back. When they separated, he instinctively tried to aim his eyes at the demon, but could see nothing. It made his heart race.

"I want you to keep an open mind," Bill said.

"I'm always open-minded," Dipper replied. Which was true. You had to be when you regularly had sex with a demon.

"Good. I'll be right back. Feel free to get more comfortable while I'm gone. Just don't peek, got it?"

Dipper chuckled. "Got it."

Bill's comforting warmth pulled away from him, and he heard footsteps leaving the room. Dipper turned and walked slowly, leaning forward and holding his hands out in front of him, relying on his mental map of the bedroom. His judgment was correct, and he felt the edge of the bed. He twisted his body and threw himself onto it on his back, stretching and sighing out as a few bones in his spine popped.

He waited for a few moments, then decided to really get comfortable, and sat up to tug his shirt off. He luckily wasn't wearing shoes or socks, so he didn't have to blindly fumble with those. But he did reach down to the fly of his pants, unbuttoning them and unzipping them just a tad. Just enough to tease.

With that done, he crossed his arms behind his head and turned his face in the general direction of the door, a content smile on his face and foot tapping out a slow beat. He kinda wished he could see Bill's reaction when he returned; the demon just loved confidence.

His wait wasn't a long one. It only seemed to be about a minute before he heard the creak of the door hinges, a faint rush of air as the door moved.

"I'm back, Dipper," Bill called.

"Hey, Bill-"

"Hiya Pine Tree!"

...Wait a minute. Dipper's brow furrowed at the two identical but somehow different voices. And he could make out more than one set of footsteps. "Bill?"

"Yes?" what was distinctly two people responded. Their tones were identical, with the same pitch, but...

"What the hell? Is there... two of you?"

The bed dipped down and Dipper felt someone climb over him, while a second body pressed against his other side.

"Yep," Bill giggled. "Dipper, meet Bill."

"Hi! Wow, you're just as cute as my Pine Tree!"

Dipper squirmed back a bit as a hand touched his face. It was shaped differently from Bill's. Fingers were shorter, stronger.

"What's going on?" Dipper squeaked, tempted to yank off his blindfold.

There was an amused laugh from the being on his right.

"I went to an alternate universe and asked the me that lived there to come here for some fun. He agreed. Meet the Bill of universe 376B. I like to think of him as murder Bill."

"Wh-why?" Dipper wondered.

"Ohh, no biggie," the other Bill responded. Now that Dipper really focused, he noticed that his voice was lower. "It's just that my Dipper and I have a bit of a thing for murder and torture. I wouldn't think too much on it."

"There's a version of me that kills people?!"

"Isn't the multiverse fascinating?" the original Bill laughed. "There's also a version of you where you're half deer. And one where you're a siren. Don't think too much on it."

"This is so confusing..."

"Yeah, it definitely is," new Bill (as Dipper was thinking of him) agreed. His hand slid up Dipper's neck, and he leaned in close. "Mm, you're so innocent... I almost miss seeing you like this. Almost, if it wasn't so delicious seeing you full of darkness."

Dipper couldn't help shivering as his voice lowered even more, rasping in a way that sent heat straight to his groin.

"Okay, my Dipper isn't like yours," original Bill said. "Don't corrupt mine too, I happen to like him like this."

"Fair enough. Well, wanna get to it?"

"What are we getting to?" Dipper asked quickly, before they could move.

"Threesome," original Bill answered. "You down for it?"

Dipper has partook in a couple threesomes before at Bill's request, and has enjoyed them immensely. But... a threesome with two Bills? That seemed like a recipe for disaster.

At the same time... the thought of being held down by two demons, both of which were technically his partner and thus both very dominant, had him growing hard. He swallowed and agreed. "Y-yeah. Yes, bring it on!"

Shifting, and then lips were against Dipper's. He moaned as he kissed back, hand moving up to feel the other's face and hair, confirming that this was his Bill. He'd recognize the taste of him anywhere.

When he pulled back for breath, he felt a new pair of lips brush up his neck on the opposite side, and teeth lightly dug into the skin, making him whimper and squirm. Those lips moved higher, meeting his own.

He was surprised for a moment; they were larger, yet... the other felt very much the same as his Bill in the way that he kissed him, slow and deep, and Dipper relaxed, responding to him.

A hand traced down his abdomen, and he heard an appreciative hum before fingers toyed with his happy trail.

Oh and if _that_ didn't get a fire burning...

Growing more confident, Dipper eased back from new Bill and said, "So what've you guys got planned for me?"

A laugh came from his Bill. "Oh, you know. Nothing too complicated, just... thinking about me pinning you down on your knees and fucking you while my alternate self gets to be underneath you, supporting you and no doubt getting in on some wonderful frotting... And he'll get to make out with you too, what a treat!"

Dipper's cheeks grew hot at the mental image of himself sandwiched between two demons like that. His hips jerked a bit as original Bill's hand slipped past the waistband of his trousers, putting pressure on his base but just enough to tease.

"He's speechless," new Bill commented.

"He's considering it," Dipper's Bill assured him. The hand gave a soft stroke, just the barest pressure through his underwear, as the demon's other hand came up to gently rub one of the human's nipples. "Aren't ya? I know how you like to get kinky, well, come on and get positively sinful with us."

A longing moan escaped Dipper and he nodded. "Yes, _yes,_ God I want both of you to have your way with me."

There were even fewer differences between the Bills than he had suspected; both gave rather needful moans at his plea, and he heard the clear sound of clothes being discarded and hitting the floor.

Dipper felt movement, and then one of them (he wasn't sure who now) unzipped his pants the rest of the way and tugged them off. Underwear was discarded just as quickly, and he huffed, but didn't complain. He just wished he could see them.

And then it didn't matter; a hot mouth was suddenly around his cock, and he squeezed his eyes shut, back arching at the current of pleasure that zinged up his body. His fingers grasped the covers tightly, grunts and pants escaping him as he did his best not to writhe.

A second body draped over him, and lips pressed to his, kissing him passionately. He nearly choked as he responded, body overwhelmed by all the sensations. This was the Bill from the other dimension, the one whose hands were apparently soaked with blood... and it didn't turn him off in the least.

This demon's hands were on his sides, stroking along his ribs, up and over his thundering heart, before moving back down; all while his talented mouth moved against Dipper's, milking soft gasps and cries from him. It was clear that this version of Bill had just as much sex as his counterpart.

The mouth on his cock pulled away, and Dipper whined as he opened his eyes, only to be met with the black fabric of the blind fold. He groaned and bucked his hips up, searching for some kind of friction, but finding none.

"Mind moving, pal?" original Bill asked. Dipper's heart pounded at how husky his voice was.

New Bill hummed and broke away from the kiss, moving back slightly.

Dipper didn't really have time to be annoyed before he was seized and flipped over onto his stomach. Fingernails dug into his hips and he raised his lower body up with his knees, thighs quivering with arousal at this position. He braced himself with his elbows, taking in a shaky breath.

"It's all right, kid," new Bill whispered nearby, and he felt a body wiggle under him, arms casually draping around his neck. "You can lean on me."

Dipper exhaled and rested his face in the crook of the other's neck, also lowering his body a bit so their hips were together. He shivered when their arousals brushed.

"Good," the other breathed, and Dipper started as he felt his hand grasp his erection, stroking it firmly. “Doing okay?”

"Nn, Bill," he moaned, hips jutting into the movements. “I'm g-great...”

Behind him, original Bill rubbed the back of his thighs, up to his rear, before leaning down. "Here's a little something extra," he murmured before using his thumbs to part his cheeks and probing at his entrance with the tip of his tongue.

The unexpected touch had Dipper jumping. He almost pulled away, but the foreign and wet sensation was incredible, and he knew from experience how good it could be. And now, with his vision taken away, it seemed that he was more aware of all his other senses. The harsh breathing and moaning of his partners seemed louder, filling his body with pleasure. The touches to his skin sent heat deeper, making him sigh and move to get as much as he could. He bucked harder into the hand that stroked him, and raised his hips to meet the tongue that licked firmly, before pressing inside him, slick and full.

He writhed a bit, kissing the Bill underneath him feverishly, as his body came closer and closer to climax, oh the demons were both so warm and their hands were so perfect, exploring him, touching in all the right places and gods he was so _close_...

Then Bill pulled his tongue out and placed a sloppy kiss on Dipper's behind, and the one under him slowed his hand until he might as well have been not moving at all.

Dipper whined with frustration. "What? Why did you stop?"

"Don't want you finishing yet, love. Not until I'm inside you, at least."

The human moaned and shifted, grinding down against the body under him, hearing a breathy gasp. The hand around his cock loosened before tugging another erection against his and beginning to stroke again. Slowly, but excitement raced through him like electricity nonetheless, and he rolled his hips into the motions.

The original Bill watched for a few moments, casually pumping his hand along himself as he enjoyed the sight. Then he focused, retrieving their lube and opening it. After slicking up his length, he pressed a wet finger inside the human. It went in easily enough, and Dipper trembled, shifting to spread his legs a bit wider. His head was tugged down and lips captured by new Bill's, and he eagerly made out with him, hands finding his hair and tugging on it. It was shorter than his Bill's, at least in the back, but there was enough to grasp between his fingers.

A second finger wiggled into him, pushing and stretching, before both curled to rub his prostate. He whimpered, soft pleas escaping him when he leaned back to breathe.

"What is it?" the being behind him murmured. "What do you want?"

"P-please, Bill... I want you inside me."

There was an affectionate hum, and the fingers withdrew a bit. Only to be pressed back in, now with a third. The stretch almost burned, but the mix of pain and pleasure had Dipper unbearably hard, and he was past the point of shame.

"I am inside you. You gotta be more specific, Dipper."

"Hnn..." Dipper shivered as his sweet spot was stroked and then left untouched, those fingers rubbing in various other directions. It was too much to bear. "I want you to fuck me!"

A pause that seemed to last forever, and then Bill pulled his fingers away. "There, was that so difficult? Relax for me..."

Dipper inhaled deeply as the other got into position behind him, and loosened his grip on new Bill's hair slightly, resting his face against his neck. Comforting arms moved around his middle, supporting him. Soft kisses were pressed to the top of his head. It was nice, and some of the tension left him.

A strong hand gripped his hip to hold it steady, and he felt firm flesh slide against him, guided to his entrance. He practically begged, hips wiggling, trying to entice the demon into moving.

His efforts weren't really necessary; it was obvious that Bill wanted him just as much. He thrust inside, and Dipper howled as he was pushed hard against the body under him. New Bill chuckled and resumed jerking both of them off, and the combined friction and heat had the human keening in pleasure.

"We should have gagged him," the voice came from under him.

"Mhm," the one above agreed. Dipper's body throbbed with heat and want at the suggestion. He bit into Bill's shoulder to muffle himself, fingers tightening in his hair again, and did his best to move with both of them.

It was clumsy at best, but somehow that just made the whole experience so much more raw and intense.

"P-please, harder," Dipper begged.

"Anything for you, love." His Bill held his hips with both hands, slamming in harder, rocking his body forward and back, and Dipper sank his teeth into the other Bill's skin once more, groaning.

"Nn, k-kid, you're really enjoying yourself, aren't ya?" New Bill grinned against his hair, before one hand came up to grip Dipper's neck, squeezing to coax him to lift his head. A heated mouth met his, and he kissed back, drinking in the soft gasps of the other, knowing his own noises were just as loud if not louder.

"I am," he managed to respond in between gasps for breath. "Y-you're both amazing."

"Of course we are." New Bill moved his hand more quickly along their arousals, squeezing just right at their tips, thumbing the slits and rubbing precum down the skin as he worked back to the bases. The attention was so good and so precise that Dipper was writhing, intoxicated by the pure ecstasy. His muscles were quivering, body wound tight, he was so, so close... he just needed a little more push...

His Bill stretched out along his back, chest pressed to his shoulder blades, and then his hot breath was against his ear, tongue tracing along his earlobe. "Come for me," he whispered.

Dipper's entire body shuddered, and he pulled away from the kiss to cry out the demon's name. The being behind him shifted to nip the side of his neck, suckling on the skin, and the one underneath joined in, playfully biting the other side. His hips jerked as he emptied into the still-stroking hand, his orgasm completely overwhelming him.

It took several moments to come down from his high, his vision swimming with bright colors before the black of the blindfold imposed itself on him once more. Exhausted, he let his eyes close, slumping forward.

"This is always my favorite sight," new Bill mused. "Seeing you exhausted, collapsing against me."

"Mm," Dipper slurred, body twitching occasionally at the stimulation it continued to receive. It was almost too much to bear.

New Bill let the human's shaft slip out of his grip, focusing on finishing himself off. After a few moments, Dipper recovered enough to prop himself back up on an elbow and reach a hand between their bodies, feeling along the other and stroking him too. Now that he was touching him with his fingers, he realized he was shaped a bit differently than he was used to. But it wasn't such a drastic difference. He had hardly noticed until now.

"Ah, kid..."

Feeling bold, Dipper shifted forward to speak into the other's ear. "Does your Pine Tree touch you like this? Hmm? Does he get you underneath him begging for more?"

That got to the other. He gasped, back lifting. But his voice was cocky enough when he replied, "All the time, considering that he's a demon."

Dipper's pride at getting him to orgasm was displaced by shock. "A demon?!"

New Bill sighed out lowly as he rode out his climax, and he lifted his fingers, licking them off. Then he said, a grin clear in his voice, "Yep. And a sight he is, too. So attractive, so confident... But you're much like he was. Before he changed."

"How did he change?"

"Looong story. Let's just say he made a poorly thought out decision while under a lot of stress. Hey, pal, you about done?"

Dipper heard his Bill give a quiet grunt, still pounding into him. But his rhythm was faltering, breath growing more rapid as his edge loomed nearer. "Almost."

Dipper arched his body in an attempt to look appealing, pressing his hips against him and rolling them. "I bet you like the idea of me being a demon like you," he said. "I bet you like thinking about me holding you down and taking you, as you scream my name..."

"Fuck, Dipper..." his Bill moaned.

"And you can experience him, if you want," other Bill purred. "All you have to do is ask."

The first finally finished with a throaty sound that sent heat pulsing through Dipper's tired body. He almost wanted to keep going, especially when he felt warmth against his sweet spot and his partner nuzzled his neck, but when he shifted his weight a bit, he decided that maybe he was too tired and sore to do any more tonight.

"Are you sure you're sore?" Bill asked. "Because we're totally up for more if you are."

Dipper chuckled. "As long as I don't have to do any work."

"Fair enough. He's all yours, pal."

"Ah, finally! I wanna see you squirm, kid."

Dipper winced when his Bill pulled out, sensing him move to the side. Then he yelped as the demon under him seized his shoulders and flipped them over, slamming him down on his back and separating his thighs.

He grabbed handfuls of the covers in preparation, but there was a pause and a shift in weight, and then the other was speaking to him in a surprisingly gentle voice. "You ready?"

Dipper tilted his head, unused to being asked directly like this. But the respect made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. "Yeah," he replied.

The other buried inside him with no further statements, sighing out lowly. He may have been tired, but he quickly forgot about that as the demon got into a rhythm, rough yet sensual, not too fast and not too slow... oh he was _good_.

Dipper moaned and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, legs hooking around his hips, and when their mouths met, they passionately made out.

Bill watched with fascination at his partner getting so intimate with- well, him, but also not him. While the being over him was Bill Cipher, he wasn't _this_ universe's Bill. Yet Dipper didn't seem to mind, and had taken a liking to him immediately. Apparently they really were made for each other.

Originally, Bill had planned to convince Dipper to let him ride his face while the other Bill was fucking him, but seeing how much he was enjoying embracing the other and kissing him, he didn't want to push them apart. He supposed he could sit on the sidelines for this one.

He sat down to observe, leisurely stroking his cock, teasing it into standing erect once more. It didn't take much; his human looked so hot like this. The boy's blindfold was still in place too. Impressive.

Bill watched the movements of his counterpart's body, how fluid they were. He had an impressive rhythm, and the strength of his host was apparent. Maybe he should have stolen a body rather than using magic to create one... but he was quite pleased with his current form and Dipper was too. Still... murder!Bill was quite attractive.

Already hot and bothered from everything that was happening, it didn't take long before Dipper was coming again, his partner following suit after a few more hard thrusts.

Panting, the other Bill gazed down at the human, before pressing a kiss to his cheek and glancing over at his double. Seeing that the other hadn't come yet, he pulled out of Dipper and crawled over to him.

"Want some help?" he asked.

Bill blinked, then agreed. He's done weirder than getting off with a copy of himself from another dimension. With a smirk, the other leaned down and began treating him to a blowjob.

Their romping ended up continuing for nearly thirty more minutes, until the three were so exhausted that their limbs were trembling and they were drenched in sweat.

Dipper swore softly as he recovered, too tired to even nuzzle the tempting neck that his face was resting against. He wasn't even sure which Bill was in front of him and which was curled up against his back; he had lost track a while back and they haven't spoken recently beyond gasps and moans and other noises.

"I'm fucking tired," he informed the two, all too aware of his muscles burning. But as bad as it was now, he knew tomorrow would be even worse.

"Sorry, Pine Tree," the Bill behind him laughed, snuggling with him. Dipper wearily analyzed the voice. That was his Bill.

"It was a lot of fun though, wasn't it?" came the chipper voice of the other.

"Mhm..." Dipper yawned, leaning into his arms. He felt a hand stroke his hair. "Can I take off this blindfold now? I'd kinda like to see who I've been fucking."

"Go ahead."

Dipper reached up to the fabric, untying it and pulling it away. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the low light in the room. It was well into night now and the light was off. But he could see the being in front of him well enough.

A single gold eye glinted at him before the other's lower eyelid raised as he grinned. The other eye was covered by a black, triangular eyepatch.

This Bill was quite similar to his own. He had dark skin (darker, arguably) and a sharp jaw, with triangular bronze earrings dangling from his earlobes. His hair was mostly black, cut relatively short in the sides and back, but grown out in the front, enough to cover one eye; fittingly, the one that had the patch. These bangs were dyed blonde. Locks of blonde hair also framed his face. It was a very fitting look.

Dipper's gaze roamed down, checking out the other's body. There was a tattoo of a pine tree on his arm. And he looked a bit taller than his counterpart, with more visible muscle.

Once he was done examining this Bill, he met his eye again, and asked, "So... what's with the eyepatch?"

He had kinda expected him to be offended, but to his relief, the other laughed and reached up to touch it. "I'll show you." He lifted it up.

Dipper recoiled at the sight of an empty eye socket, the skin around and inside it scarred with thin lines. Whoever had treated it had done a very good job, but whatever happened couldn't have been pleasant. "Wh-what happened?"

Other Bill snickered and pulled the patch back into place. "Oh man, what a long story that is... but basically, my Dipper and I aren't exactly good people. We've done pretty bad things. Things that have angered a lot of other people... one of which figured out who we were. And summoned another demon. And captured us. And they tortured us."

Dipper swallowed. "T-torture?"

"Yep! Pretty good too! I was in the hospital for weeks after! The only reason he wasn't was because of the turning into a demon thing. Anyway, yeah, one of the things that was done to me? They carved out one of my eyes. It probably could have been healed, but... I don't really care. Eventually this body will die and I can just get another one. Besides, the eyepatch makes me look cool."

Dipper could hardly believe this. He glanced over his shoulder at his lover. "Damn, our alternate selves live some pretty intense lives."

Bill laughed. "For sure. But you know what? I like our more laidback life. Running the shack and hunting monsters, what fun. At least I probably won't get tortured in the foreseeable future."

The other demon smiled. "Probably not. Ya got a nice life here. I've seen some universes where I'm... well let's just say I've dealt with a lot of trauma involving this little sapling." He gently separated from Dipper and climbed out of bed, finding his clothes and pulling them on. "Well, I gotta head back. But this was fun."

"Thanks for coming over, I know dimension hopping can be quite a drain. But hey, I'll stop by whenever you want me to meet your Pine Tree."

"Sounds great! I'll contact you. See you, Bill! And see ya, Pine Tree." He leaned in to give Dipper a gentle kiss, finished adjusting his clothes, and then disappeared in a swirl of blue magic.

Once the other was gone, Dipper sighed and rolled over to snuggle up with his partner, kissing his neck. "I like him."

"Of course you do, he's me."

"True. But you're the one I really love." He rested his arms around him and closed his eyes.

"I love you too."

Dipper smiled as the other's magic enveloped him, helping him drift off to sleep. "Let's do this again sometime."

"Definitely. Maybe invite one of you over, huh? Like the deer one, haha."

Dipper chuckled, too tired to even make a joke about that. "Goodnight, Bill."

"Goodnight, Dipper."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, murder!Bill is Payback Series Bill. I figured... why not.


End file.
